the setup
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is the third part of the Kim, Kat, Aisha pairing story. Also this is rated M so you know what is going to be in it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers and probably never will.**

**Summary: this is the third part of the Kim, Kat, Aisha pairing story and is also a challenge from ****Iceranger32**** I also have three or four more Story Challenges from Iceranger32 that are on their way. Also this is rated M so you know what is going to be in it.**

**The setup**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Kim, Kat and Aisha had been in a tree way relationship for the last eight months, and today was the first day that the three of them were going to have a whole day to themselves. Kim had already made some secret plans for what could happen today that she hadn't told Kat and Aisha about.

Then the phone Rang and Kim answered it.

"Hello?" said Kim.

"Miss Heart its Karen's mother I have some news for you" said the lady on the other end of the phone.

"Ok so what can I do for you?"

"Actually I need to thank you we received a phone call about an hour ago from Coach Schmidt and he said he had reviewed the tape you had sent him of Karen and he said she is fantastic and that he expected nothing less from someone trained by you. He also said he would be coming to Angel Grove today and would like to see her in action so I rang you to ask if you could come down and open he Gymnasium while he watches Karen?"

"Of course I can it is what I have pushed everyone in the class for and knowing one of them is good enough should help the rest of the class I just need to let my friends know I need to come in today for a few hours and will catch them later so i should be there to open up in an hour or so"

"Thank you Miss Heart"

"No problem I'll see you both soon"

Kim put the phone down and went up to the room she shared with Aisha and Kat to let them know she would have to go out, Kim entered the room and saw Aisha and Kat looking at her expectantly.

"So who was on the phone?" asked Aisha.

"The mother of one of my students, you remember who I told you they agreed to let me send a tape of her to Coach Schmidt?"

"Yeah we remember" said Aisha.

"Well he rang them this morning and said he would like to actually see her perform so they rang me to see if I could open up for them"

"Wow that's awesome news Kim that he wants to come and see someone you trained"

"Yeah but I will have to go and open up for a few hours?"

"Kim this opportunity might never come up again for both you and your student and you also know how difficult it is to get an Olympic quality coach to recognize your talents" said Kat.

"I know which is why I agreed to go in but that means you two will have to have fun without me?"

"Not necessarily how about you tie us both to the bed then the only way we can have any fun will be if one of us escapes" said Aisha.

"Good thinking plus it will give me something to think about while I'm out" said Kim as she opened the wardrobe and got out the ropes to tie both Kat and Aisha to the bed. Aisha was tied first her wrists were crossed above her head and then tied to the bed frame and a gag was placed over her mouth, then her legs were tied together and then her feet were tied to the bottom of the bed. Then Kim began on Kat her arms were tied to bed posts and so were her legs were tied to bed posts at the bottom of the bed and the way Kat ended up being tied down looked like a star.

"Have fun you two" Kim said as she left the room and headed out the front door without locking it, then she got her phone out and sent a text saying 'slight change of plan' and she explained why.

As she reached the Gym she received a reply saying 'shall we continue anyway?'

Kim sent back a text saying 'ITS GAME TIME, JUST DON'T LET THEM KNOW YET' then she put her phone away and set up the gym for the display.

_**The setup**_

Twenty minutes later Kim heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Miss Heart it is nice to see you again" said Coach Schmidt.

"Coach Schmidt it is nice to see again to, my student will be here soon" replied Kim.

"Excellent I can't wait to see her perform live, I already know if it is someone you have recommended then they must have something special, when you quit competing and chose to open your own Gymnastics center I knew you would train people the right way"

"Thank you I try to teach them right it also helps that all my students enjoy what we do"

"How about you do you still practice?"

"Yeah I have to, to keep up with my students and so I can teach them the right way to do the moves"

"So would you have any complaints if I asked you to reconsider your retirement with the Olympics coming up?"

"I would need to discuss it with my Girlfriends, but we are also not here to only talk about me but also to see my student" said Kim as she saw Karen and her mother arrive at the Gym.

"Thank you Miss Heart for doing this on your day off" said Karen's mother.

"That's ok and I know how difficult trying to make the breakthrough can be" replied Kim.

Both mother and student approached the man that they had only ever seen on TV before.

"Karen this is Coach Schmidt he helped get me ready for the Pan Global Games" said Kim as she spoke to Karen.

"Hello Coach Schmidt" said Karen.

"Hi Karen all I'm here for today is to see how well you can do I have seen your video and Miss Heart has said good things about you to so I just want to see it with my own eyes"

"Ok I'll do my best"

"I know you must feel some pressure but just block everything else out and imagine that you doing it normally" said Kim to Karen as she headed to the changing room and got her outfit on then came back and took a deep breath and nodded to Kim to start her music, Kim started the music and Karen produced a perfect performance and had Coach Schmidt over joyed that she could put all the pressure to one side and give a perfect show. He instantly knew Kim had been right when she had told him Karen was the future of US Gymnastics.

Coach Schmidt and Kim both walked over to Karen and her mother.

"That was fantastic I now see what Miss Heart was talking about" said Coach Schmidt

"That was a fantastic performance Karen I'm so proud of you" said Kim.

"What do you think then Coach Schmidt?" asked Karen's mother.

"I think Karen is the future of the United States Gymnastic program for the next 2 maybe even 3 Olympic Games"

Karen was extremely happy with that new she could hardly believe what she was hearing, her dreams of her own future were coming true she was on the verge of becoming a Olympian for her country.

"Uhm so what happens to me now?" Karen finally asked.

"That is up to you Karen we have a few years until the next Olympics so if you want to finish this year of your education and then next year we will need to begin your training and creating a routine for you to perform and if Miss Heart doesn't mind we could use the Gymnasium here at first but you will also need to meet the rest of the Gymnastics team before we go"

"Karen future is now in your own hands you can do whatever you want Coach Schmidt is the best there is at getting you ready for your performances"

"Thank you Miss Heart you once told me I had a bright future and I wasn't sure I believed you at first but just recently I have started to believe and I want to thank you for that, I will go and train with Coach Schmidt"

"That's great news Karen and the only thanks I want from you is to promise me that you will go and do your best"

"I will" and with that said Karen, her mother and Coach Schmidt head out talking about the options Karen has available for her.

_**The setup**_

Meanwhile while Kim was waiting for Coach Schmidt and Karen to arrive back in the house she shared with Aisha and Kat the two of them were struggling to get out of the ties that Kim had put them in the only thing they had been able to do was get the gags out of their mouths.

"Hey Aisha have you managed to get anywhere near free yet?" asked Kat.

"No I think Kim tied them this tight on purpose so we're still hear when she gets back" said Aisha.

That's when they hear the door opening and both have a relieved look on their face until Kat notices the time.

"Uhm Aisha, Kim would have been done this soon would she?" asked Kat.

"Well if it's not Kim, then who is it" said Aisha.

Just then the door opened and two women walked in wearing full black outfits so it is impossible to see who they really are. One of them is taller than the other, but the two of them just look to each other and nod and walk towards the opened wardrobe where the bag of toys that Kim, Aisha and Kat use on each other are located, they look in the wardrobe and find the bag and bring it out and sit it on a table. Both Kat and Aisha see the bag and their eyes widen in horror at what might be about to happen to them. The two girls in all black start looking through the bag and pull out two Strap-on's and put them on themselves and then begin walking towards the two tied down Girls.

"Please don't we will give you anything?" said Aisha.

The taller girl stopped for a second as if she was thinking about it but the shorter girl kept walking towards Kat.

"No please no don't" begged Kat almost in tears afraid that she and Aisha were about to get rapped while they were tied down and couldn't do anything about it.

"Please our roommate will be back soon and she doesn't like anyone trying to take advantage of us"

The two girls in black walked towards the beds again and this time began to feel up the bodies of the two tied down.

"Get off us" said Aisha.

The two girls again silently nodded to each other and the one feeling up Kat stopped and walked over to the girl on Aisha's bed and the two of them began feeling up Aisha who tried to wiggle her body away from them but it was no use and eventually the shorter girl stood on Aisha's bed and forced the head of the Strap-on into Aisha's mouth and then the other girl inserted the Strap-on into Aisha's pussy and began to gently slide it in and out Kat was confused she had assumed they would rape them but whoever was under the mask was being gentle. Still she struggled and wiggled her body and arms trying to get something free to try and help Aisha who was starting to give in to what was being done to her.

_**The setup**_

Kat had been watching for almost two hours as the two invaders were having their way with Aisha and she was strangely getting turned on by this. Suddenly the voice of Kim could be heard. "What the hell is going on?"

The two who were having their way with Aisha stopped and got off her and approached Kim.

"Thank god Kim help us?" said Kat.

Kim smirked evilly at the situation with Kat and Aisha still tied up and the two strange girls having their way with them, then Kim turned her back and locked the door and grabbed the heads of both the girls in black and kissed them both where their mouths would be under their masks.

"Oh Shit Kim's in on it" said Aisha.

"So these two were a setup, who are they?" demanded Kat.

Kim grabbed the masks of both girls and pulled them off to reveal standing there were Ashley and Cassie.

"But why?" asked a confused Aisha.

"I just want you both to know that this was not how I planned this to happen" said Kim.

Ashley and Cassie kissed each other behind Kim while she was talking to Aisha and Kat, then Kat could make out them whispering something to each other and smiling she knew they were planning something but didn't know what until she saw Ashley pull some more rope out of the bag of toys. Ashley and Cassie were both smirking and soon Kat had realized why they were going to tie Kim up as well but to who would it be to her or Aisha. That's when Ashley's eye's locked on to hers and Kat could tell she would be the lucky party today.

Cassie and Ashley caught Kim by surprise and tied her arms by her side and then pushed Kim towards Kat and once Kim was face to face on top of Kat, Ashley spread her legs so they were in a similar position to Kat's and then tied them together.

Aisha was looking upset at being left out and Cassie saw this and decided to find a way of adding Aisha to the pile, then she found it as Ashley started to slide her Strap-on in and out of Kat and Ashley in turn she tied Aisha to Kim so that Aisha's pussy was at the same end of the pile as Kim and Kat's head then Cassie inserted her Strap-on in to into Aisha.

_**The setup**_

After a few hours the 5 of them fell asleep through exhaustion, but when Kim, Kat and Aisha

Woke up they were still tied together and Cassie and Ashley had gone.

"Great so how do we get out of this?" asked Kat.

"I guess we just have to struggle until we find a weak spot in the ropes" said Kim and she started to wiggle her body to try and find a way out but when she moved she suddenly felt something inside her then she realised that it was both Strap-on's Kat had one attached to her body and the other was attached to Aisha who had been turned round and re-tied to Kim. One Strap-on was in Kim's Pussy and the other was in her ass and every time she tried to move they moved within her and she was getting to much enjoyment from it to be bothered about trying to get free.

**The End**

**AN: this is a little bit of a me just needing to get something off my chest.**

**This is a Fan Fiction web site which means we can write any pairing we chose and the Story can be a bout whatever we like so please even if you don't like the pairing then just don't read that type of story and if you are the sort of sad person who is out there just to bully other authors, I didn't sign the petitio****n to keep this site open for the likes of you to scare authors of you bullied ****Jeremy Shane**** but you will not do it to me. **


End file.
